Little Arrow's
by Gottaluvit
Summary: Somtimes it pay's Arsenal to keep his mouth shut..as Green Arrow discovers. this fic will have new one shots and drabble's added to it from time to time in the future..it's too much fun to write to end it too quickly!
1. Chapter 1

**Title- Little Arrows**

**Summary- AU fic Roy learns there are villains that will accept witty banter..and villains that won't.**

**DC owns almost all characters.**

**Review if you're interested in seeing more of this.**

**part 1**

**Connor couldn't believe his eye's..he looked first from the dark clad figure, the to the small child that now sat wide eyed staring up at him. "What did you do to him!" he exclaimed more from the surprise of the situation, than from not understanding the obviousness of what had just happened. He looked back at the figure in front of him, still holding his bow steadily aimed at the man**.

**"I tire of your games!" the man said irritably, before uttering a series of unintelligible words and vanishing dramatically in a flash of light.**

**Conner closed his eyes tightly against the sudden burst of light..opening them again after a moment and turning to look at the child, whom Connor estimated to be around three or four years old, there was little point in attempting to pursue the strange man..Connor knew he wouldn't be anywhere nearby.**

**The little boy rubbed his eyes briefly then returned to staring at the archer before finally speaking.**

**Connor recognized the language by sound, but had no idea what the little boy has said to him.."You need to speak English..I don't understand Navajo.' he said as he slung his bow over his shoulder and knelt down in front of the boy who sat naked huddled in a pile of clothes that were much to big to even stay on the boys bare shoulders. **

**The boy didn't speak again, scrutinizing Connor carefully, before offering a familiar good natured grin.**

**"Ok young man lets go find the rest of the team." Connor mumbled as he wrapped the boy in the red and black jacket that lay on the ground behind him and picked him up.**

**"We looked everywhere Connor..that info must been wrong, did you and..." Green Arrows voice trailed of as he entered the room Conner was standing in..his eyes taking in the sight of the child in Connor's arms. "What the hell?"**

**"The information was correct..he _was _here." Connor replied seriously.**

**"Well who the...Where's...?" Ollie stammered, not taking his eyes off the boy, who was now resting his head against Connor's shoulder and yawning widely..totally unfazed by the situation.**

**"I always knew that his inability to keep his witty remarks to himself would be his undoing one day." Connor replied without a hint of humor in his voice.**

**"No way!..That's not..It can't be!" Speedy said as she pushed past Green Arrow.**

**"It is." Connor said.**

**"Well what the hell happened!...Where the hell is the psycho that did this?" Green Arrow asked, his voice raising in strength as the reality of the situation filtered through.**

**The sudden rise in the Emerald Archers voice and his apparently angry demeanor caused the child to jump..saying another word in Navajo before burying his face in Connor's tunic.**

**"You're frightening him Ollie!." Speedy said firmly before crossing over to Connor and reaching out to take the boy from him.**

**Connor attempted to hand the boy to her, but paused for a moment as the child clung firmly to him. "It's okay..it's only Mia..she's not going to harm you." he reassured.**

**"Mia." the little boy repeated, the smile returning to his face as he looked at Connor, then stretched out his little arms towards Speedy and allowed her to gather him to her.**

**"What happened!" Green Arrow asked again..this time keeping his voice calm and quiet.**

**"We encountered our quarry...he was here waiting for us, I have the feeling he knew we were coming...We had him cornered for all of five minutes..Roy engaged in some of his usual banter..and..well he _was _warned to stop talking." Connor said.**

**"Obviously he didn't listen to that advice..as usual." Green Arrow mumbled.**

**"Exactly..That's the problem with facing villains who can cast magical spells, you never know what they're going to do." Connor replied.**

**"Magic?...That's what did this?" Green Arrow asked surprised.**

**"I think so..I think we may have..to coin a phrase Roy whispered to me before this happened...'bitten off more than we can chew' with this particular villain." Connor replied.**

**Green Arrow sighed.."Ok...ok, we better get him home and work out what the hell we're going to do next." he said..giving in to the urge to reach out and ruffle the boy's red hair..."Don't worry kiddo..we'll work out how to undo this." **

**"Undo it?...But I think he's cute this way." Speedy said chuckling softly.**

**"You might...But I don't think Roy'd agree." Connor said as he retrieved Arsenal's equipment that lay discarded on the ground.**

**"Or Lian." Green Arrow added as he walked out the door.**

**"Oh I don't know about that..she might think trading her Daddy for a little brother is a great idea." Speedy said, laughing again.**

**"Just move it will ya."Green Arrows voice called.**

**"Better do what the boss man say's..hadn't we little buddy?" Speedy said to the little boy.**

**"Boss man." the boy repeated, smiling happily.**

**end 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**"So what does Green Arrow want to see us about?" Dick asked as he stood watching Bruce add information to the large computer in the Bat Cave.**

**"He didn't elaborate...simply said he had an issue he was unable to deal with himself...He's requested Dinah be here as well." Bruce replied.**

**"That's weird..You'd think he would have just said something over the phone about what he wanted." Dick said puzzled.**

**"No...it's not 'weird' when you think about who we're talking about...Oliver does have a flair for the dramatic..."**

**"I'll agree with that." Dinah said as she walked over to join the two men..."I hope this doesn't take long, I'm looking after Lian for the weekend."**

**"Is she up with Alfred?" Dick asked.**

**"No Barbara's watching her..I promised to take her to a movie this afternoon before Roy comes to pick her up..."**

**"Well he might be a bit late doing that." Ollie's voice drifted to them as the blonde haired man descended the staircase into the cave and approached them. The archer carried a small boy in his arms who was flopped against his chest, sound asleep.**

**Dick glanced briefly at the boy, guessing the child to be about three years old..barely more than a toddler. "Who's kid?" he asked.**

**Ollie stopped in front of them and thought for a moment. "Well it's kind of a long story..But I guess he's kinda mine..well sorta." he replied.**

**Dick sensed Dinah stiffen nearby and he involuntarily took a step back..he knew the history between Ollie and Dinah..Ollie had repeatedly let Dinah down when it came to his relationships with other women when the two of them had been a couple..they weren't together now, but Dick knew the issue was still a sore point between them.**

**Dinah finally let out an exasperated sigh.."I don't believe you Oliver Queen..When will you ever grow up, this is getting beyond a joke..."**

**"Now hold on a minute Pretty Bird..."**

**"Don't you 'Pretty Bird" me!" Dinah yelled, finally giving in to the anger that surged within her.**

**The little Boy jolted awake and looked around him..an anxious look crossed his little face as he took in the strange cavernous cave, and the very angry woman that stood in front of him..He wrapped his arms tightly around Ollie's neck and hid his face, beginning to grizzle slightly.**

**"Now look what you've done...It's okay kiddo, the pretty lady's _not _going to yell anymore." He said pointedly, giving Dinah a sharp look whilst gently jiggling the boy up and down and patting his back.**

**Dinah threw her hands up in the air and turned away, placing both hands on her hips. "Who's the mother?" she asked sharply..lowering her voice to prevent upsetting the child any further.**

**"I don't know her...I never met her." Ollie said.."He's not my kid...well he is but he...Oh for crying out loud it's Roy!." he finally blurted.**

**Deathly silence descended over the group for a moment before Bruce finally spoke. "I think this is a story we'd all like to hear." he said, arching one eyebrow.**

**Dick approached the child who had now stopped whimpering and was looking curiously around him..he studied the boy's face carefully. The little boy leaned his cheek against Ollie's chest and watched the dark haired man suspiciously for a moment..then seemingly deeming him safe, he smiled broadly..his green eye's sparkling.**

**Dick instantly recognized the grin. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed.**

**"Holy shit" the little boy repeated.**

**"Ya gotta watch that...the kid repeats everything you say." Ollie said calmly.**

**Dinah was finally able to close her mouth. "How did this happen!" she asked as she moved closer and reached out to gently run her hand over the childs soft red hair..returning the grin she was rewarded with.**

**"Kid kind of got screwed in a case we were looking into yesterday...We were following a lead...Some weirdo turned up in my City and stood in the middle of Main street..he almost got plastid by a bus, somehow he managed to send the bus out of the picture..I mean like woosh bang gone..vanished..the whole bus and about thirty people...Anyway, cut to the chase, we had info that this creep had high tailed it to an old wharehouse that hadn't been used for awhile, so we headed over to check it out.." Ollie paused for a moment and lowered the little boy who had begun to struggle in his arms to the ground, ruffling his hair affectionately. "Mia and I checked out a couple of the smaller buildings nearby and Roy and Connor checked the main one..."**

**"And I'm guessing they found this guy?" Dinah said as she held the little boys hand as he struggled to climb into a nearby chair, smiling at him with affection.**

**"Yeah..you got that right..They only had the guy cornered for a few minutes..Roy was being his usual smart assed self, and Connor say's the guy said something about acting his age...and...well, I guess he's now acting his age." Ollie finished.**

**"I'm hungry!" The little boy declared as he stood up on the chair...Then looking at Ollie he grinned broadly. "English Boss man!" he declared proud that he'd remembered to use the correct language and not lapsed back into the Navajo that his guardian Brave bow had liked him to use when they were together.**

**"Good boy!" Ollie praised enthusiastically, to be rewarded by and even bigger grin.**

**"You have him calling you boss man?...He's gonna love that when we work out how to get him back to normal." Dick said chuckling.**

**"I didn't start it, Mia did..toldja, he copies anything you say." Ollie said.**

**"Do you have any other information on the person that did this?" Bruce asked**

**Ollie shook his head. "Nope...zip, zilch, absolutely nothing..Never seen or heard of him before..We're pretty sure he used some kinda magic on the boy..but even that's not a certainty."**

**Bruce frowned as the little boy performed a daredevil leap off the chair towards Ollie..the archer was a little too far away to catch him, forcing Dinah to quickly step forward and snatch his little body out of the air before any harm could befall him.**

**"I'll need time to follow this up..There's not a lot to go on but perhaps Zatanna might have some knowledge of who could be responsible for this sort of thing. And Dick can inspect the warehouse you found him at for clues." he said frowning again as the boy wriggled out of Dinah's arms and ran towards the computer..He grabbed the little hand that snaked upwards towards the buttons in front of the huge screen..scowling slightly. "Somethings never change." he muttered to himself.**

**"Oh Bruce..he's just a little kid." Dinah chided playfully.**

**"A very annoying one at that." Bruce replied as he prevented another attempt by the boy to reach the buttons that fascinated him so much..Picking the child up under the arms, he held him awkwardly out in front of him and handed him to Ollie. "This is not a child's playground...I suggest we retreat upstairs before he damages himself or the equipment." he said gruffly.**

**"Right you are big guy...C'mon kiddo lets go see if Alfreds got some of those famous chocolate chips cookies I've heard about." Ollie said cheerfully, giving the boy a playful poke and chuckling as the little boy doubled over and squealed in laughter.**

**end 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

**Ollie poured some custard into a bowl, and threw in the slices of banana he had chopped up..giving them a quick stir with the spoon to make sure they were mixed into the custard before placing the bowl in front of the little boy who sat in the kitchen, on a pile of books that Ollie had carefully stacked on the chair to prop the boy up high enough to reach the table properly. "There ya go kiddo..get that into ya." he said as he stepped back and leaned against the sink watching the boy eat.."So Kyle wants you on this case with him huh?" he asked the young man who sat at the other end of the table.**

**"It'll only be for a couple of days...But maybe you should ask Dinah to watch Roy..." Connor began.**

**"Nah kid..I can handle this..'sides Dinah is deciding whether we should tell Lian yet or not...We were gonna wait and see what Bats finds out from Zee before we make that decision...so for now we need to keep the kids apart." Ollie replied.**

**"But Dad...Mia's been called in to the Titan's..you're going to be here by yourself for a day or two, an..."**

**"Hey..your not thinking I can't handle this are ya?..'Cause I can..I raised this kid once before and...Hey don't do that!" Ollie said, moving quickly to grab the dish cloth out of the sink as the little boy, who had just spooned the first piece of banana into his mouth screwed up his face in disgust and spat the chewed up fruit into his hand, before flicking it on to the table and delving his hand in to the custard to pick out the other pieces of the offensive fruit.**

**Roy looked up surprised as Ollie began wiping up the banana. "Yuck." he said.**

**"Sheesh kid..I don't remember you being such a grot the first time around." Ollie grumbled, moving quickly to avoid the custard covered hands that reached for him.**

**Connor rose and walked over, picking up the bowl and going to scoop the remaining banana into the waste bin. "Perhaps that's because he was slightly older when you first encountered him." Connor said, returning the banana free custard to the boy and resisting the urge to roll his eyes.**

**The little boy pointed to the cloth that Ollie had wiped the last of the banana into. "That's yuck Boss man." he repeated.**

**"Yeah...I gathered that kiddo." Ollie replied, turning towards the sink as the boy returned to eating the remaining custard with gusto. "What kid doesn't like banana anyway." he grumbled to himself..trying to think about whether he'd _ever _even seen Roy eat the fruit.**

**"Obviously this one...maybe he hasn't eaten it before...Look Dad..I think it might be best if I tell Kyle..."**

**"Don't even think about it kid..It'll be fine..We'll be fine, won't we kiddo." Ollie said as he walked back over and ruffled the boy's hair."**

**"But.."**

**"Connor, stop worrying..if I get stuck I'll call someone...I'll call Dinah for crying out loud..I know what I'm doing...sheesh Roy's done it for the last five years with Lian, if he can look after a kid anyone can."**

**"Roy's a good father..."**

**"And I'm not?" Ollie said, knowing the question was a low act, but knowing it would get the result he wanted.**

**"I didn't say that, but...All right, all right, but I'll be ringing you tonight to see how things are going. Connor said..deciding any further discussion would only irritate his father..He would give Kyle a hand and get back as soon as possible...with any luck he would be home by tomorrow afternoon.**

**"Atta boy..Don't worry about a thing...we'll be fine." Ollie said pleased.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ollie's confidence was completely shattered...he had no idea what to do..He thought he'd done everything right, he'd read the boy a story and put the kid down for a napin the afternoon..just as he remembered Roy doing with Lian when she was younger, he'd played with him and found some old crayons Roy had in his room for Lian to use when she and Roy stayed with him..and he hadn't lost his temper when he'd turned his back briefly and the boy had scribbled all over the coffee table..in fact he was proud of himself for keeping as calm as he had when _that _happened.**

**He'd bathed the kid and even threw in some of that perfumed bubble stuff that Mia left sitting around the bathroom...He doubted that Roy in his adult form would appreciate bathing in a product call _'Lilac Whispers_" but his younger self seemed to like the bubbles...Then thinking he was doing a great job, Ollie had even made the kids favorite for dinner...But that was where the trouble had started...the kid wouldn't stop crying..had been for what seemed like an hour, though Ollie thought, rationally it was probably much less but his pounding head felt it was that long at least. "C'mon kiddo..ya normally like the stuff." Ollie said yet again, as he paced back and forth in the kitchen with the child on his hip, the little boy's cries died down slightly and he rubbed his face yet again on Ollies shirt that was now soaked with drool and tears.**

**The boy sniffled and paused in his cries... looking up at Ollie with his big green eyes reddened from crying..Before starting again.**

**"Damn it... you're not leaving me much choice." The Archer mumbled..he hated the thought of having to call Dinah...and even if he did she wouldn't be able to get there for a while..she'd have to fly in, and that took time..Ollie paused in his pacing as an idea came to him..Well _normally _it took time..but not if you had the right associates.."Hang on kiddo...I'll get us some help." he said swallowing his pride and heading for the phone.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Let me get this clear...You want me to loan Dinah a Bat wing, so she can fly to Star City?" Batman asked seriously.**

**"Yeah Bats..look it's real important..an emergency..I can't get this kid to stop crying." Ollie said as the little boy who had momentarily fallen quiet began to grizzle again.**

**"What's wrong with him?" Batman asked, frowning under his cowl.**

**"He ate something.." Ollie replied**

**"What?" Batman asked.**

**"Something he usually likes...but now he doesn't..I think it gave him a pain in the belly or something..although he didn't eat _that _much..just a spoonful..and he spat most of that out...He's good at that..spitting stuff out I mean..."**

**"What did you give him Ollie?" Batman asked, his voice becoming hard in order to cut through the archers ramblings.**

**"Chile...it's his favorite..I always make it when he's visiting, He..."**

**"You gave him chille?..._Your _chille?" Batman asked incredulously...he knew about Ollie's chille..Dick had tried it once and it had taken three days for the boy to get any taste sensation back in his mouth again..in fact Batman remembered his ward complaining about small blisters that had formed on the inside of his lips afterwards..."You did make it a much milder version of your normal recipe didn't you?" he asked concerned.**

**"No..Well a little bit..he usually puts _extra _chille in his..but I didn't give him any this time..he just had it the...Hang on a minute will ya." Ollie said as he put the phone down for a minute.**

**Batman waited patiently, noting with mild alarm that the cries on the other end had ceased.**

**"Wew..he's okay...he's not dead or anything he just cried himself to sleep..had me worried there for a bit." Ollie said when he came back to the phone.**

**"Dinah will be there within the hour." Batman said.**

**"Aw..no it's okay Bats..kid'll probably just sleep it off and be okay when he wakes up...I won't give him no more chilli unless I make a mild..."**

**"She'll be there within the hour." Batman repeated, cutting the archer of and ending the call suddenly...As much as the adult Roy Harper annoyed him he wouldn't wish any harm on the boy...especially as an innocent three year old...he thought as he placed a call to Dinah.**

**end 3**


	4. Chapter 4

****

Part 4

Roy was awakened by his stomach grumbling, he was hungry..really hungry, the spoonful of Ollie's chilli the night before hadn't been enough sustenance to last until morning. It was still dark but a faint tinge of dawn took the edge off the darkness slightly...just enough for the little boy to see. He looked up from his bed..a mattress that had been placed on the floor in 'Boss man's' room. Boss man was still sleeping soundly, his back facing the boy ...Roy thought briefly about waking the big man to ask for food, but quickly disregarded the thought..The last couple of meals the man had given him were 'yuk', and the stuff he'd fed him last night was still slightly burning on the back of his lips.

The little boy stumbled to his feet and stood for a moment watching the sleeping archer, before silently heading to the door. Finding it slightly ajar he was easily able to open it, heading out into the hallway towards the living room then on into the kitchen.

He headed straight for the large cupboard that he had seen the adults in the house taking food from and reached for the door nob. He quickly discovered he wasn't quite tall enough to reach it and thought for a moment, before heading towards the table intending to drag a chair over to make access to the pantry easier...But then a better idea came to him, and he veered away from his target and went to the fridge instead..Tugging firmly on the door until it suddenly opened, causing him to stumble back and drop to his bottom on the floor.

He sat still for a moment, surveying the treasure trove of foods that cluttered the fridge with wide green eyes, eventually he crawled closer and kneeled in front of it, the cold air and light from inside it washing over his little body causing him to shiver slightly. Spotting some containers of food he pulled one out and spent a few moments trying to figure out how to open it before dropping it on the floor and reaching in and picking up another container..this one was easier to open and he pulled the plastic lid off and cast it aside, looking triumphantly at the bright red colored liquid that had slices of food floating in it..then delving his hand in to pull out a dripping slice of something he couldn't remember seeing before.

He hungrily shoved the item into his mouth, before screwing his face up in distaste and quickly spitting the offensive food back out again...he looked at the container for a moment deeming the food "yuk" before setting it on the ground beside him. The little boy pulled out a few more unopenable containers, dropping each one to the floor as he went before standing up and surveying the higher shelves for sustenance..spotting cans of some sort of soda, he pulled one out and tried desperately to open it, knowing he needed to pull on the ring pull tab, but not really knowing exactly how..He worked on the can for a while, eventually opening it a sliver, not completely..but enough to suck the sweet liquid inside out of the small opening he'd made in the seal.

After draining a quarter of the can his wandering eye spotted a bottle in the door of the fridge that had a familiar picture on the front of it..his eyes lit up at the sight, and he tossed the can to the floor, distracted from the bottle momentarily as he watched in fascination as a stream of liquid erupted from the can and spurted across the kitchen floor...once the show was over and the erupting liquid had become a trickle he remembered his quarry and turned back to the fridge, removing the plastic bottle and working on twisting the top to the open position..mission complete he began to suck chocolate topping from the bottle contentedly.

Once his little cheeks grew tired of sucking on the bottle and his belly felt a little fuller he cast the bottle aside " 'Abe' ...Milk" he muttered in both Navajo and English..before pulling out the heavy carton and setting it on the floor..kneeling down to work on opening the lid. Once he'd managed to get the bottle open he hoisted it to his lips..attempting to drink from the carton, but taken by surprise when the weight of the bottle threw him off balance and a sudden surge of cold milk flooded over his face and up his nose...he dropped the carton..too preoccupied with rubbing his irritated nose to take any notice of the milk that now flooded across the floor, taking a step back he knocked over the container of red liquid he placed on the floor earlier and beetroot juice poured out, mixing colorfully with the milk already puddled on the floor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ollie wasn't sure what had awoken him..he lay still for a moment listening carefully. At first he heard nothing, and he was about to roll back over and go back to sleep when an uneasy feeling overcame him.

He sat half way up..his sleep addled mind clearing instantly with the feeling..glancing to the wide open door of his room then down to the empty mattress on the floor. "Oh shit!" he said to himself, springing out of bed and crossing the room quickly...The lecture he'd had from Dinah the night before was still fresh in his mind..He knew she was asleep in the spare room, and the last thing he needed was for her to wake up before he did and find out that Roy was running lose in the house..A sudden horrendous crash coming from the kitchen spurred his rapid walk to and all out sprint.

He ran up the hallway and through the living room into the kitchen..then froze.

"Boss man!" a happy little voice called.

Ollie stared at the little boy who now stood on the kitchen bench holding a bottle of washing up liquid that he was delightedly squeezing into the sink..the water had been turned on full bore and bubbles frothed every where...the fruit bowl lay shattered on the ground and half a dozen apples and oranges lay scattered on the floor..Not having time to take in the rest of the damage to the kitchen Ollie reached the sink in record time and turned off the water.

"What the..?" Dinah cried in surprise as she stood in the doorway surveying the mess.

"I..." Ollie started, stopping as his eyes finally fell on the mess that lay on the floor illuminated brightly in the light from the fridge.

Dinah found the light switch and turned it on..The full extent of the chaos finally becoming fully visible.

"Holy shit!" Ollie exclaimed.

"Holy shit Boss man." the little boy repeated happily.. giving Dinah a familiar grin, before tossing the washing up liquid aside and walking along the bench.

Ollie moved quickly to grab the boy...knowing he was probably in deep enough water with Dinah already without having the kid fall of the bench and hurt himself...In the sudden rush to get to the child Ollie banged his knee on an open draw.."Ouch!" he muttered.

The little boy burst into raucous laughter..and Dinah who was trying as hard as she could to look serious, couldn't continue to keep a straight face any longer, and laughed as well.

Ollie glared at her for a moment.."Are you serious?..Look at this mess..How the hell can one little kid get into so much trouble in..." his voice trailed off for a moment... he temporarily forgotten who the _little kid _he was referring to was.."Forget it..let's just clean this mess up." he grumbled.

"No you clean _this _mess up...and I'll clean _that _mess up." Dinah said as she nodded towards the little boy...Walking over to the bench she reached out and picked the wet and sticky child up. "Come on Boyo..bath time. " she said walking towards the door. "We'll leave _Boss man _in charge of clean up opperations here." she said as she left the room.

"Dang kid." Ollie grumbled as he closed the drawers..marveling briefly at the ingenuity of the boy who had carefully pulled each drawer out, spacing them appropriately so that they'd formed steps for him to climb onto the bench on...maybe raising a little kid _was _a bigger job than he'd thought..the quicker they got the kid back to normal the better it would be.

end 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

**It became rapidly obvious to Ollie that little boy's full of Zesti and chocolate topping were a force to be reckoned with..as for the eighth time in less than five minutes he had to pull the child from off the bookshelf he seemed intent on climbing. The boy laughed and squirmed in the archers arms as he tried to wriggle away..the laughter turning into an anguished squeal when he realized escape was impossible.**

**The squeal forced Ollie to reconsider holding the boy and he released him momentarily...only to whip out a hand and grab the child by the arm as the little boy darted back towards the bookshelf..For what seemed like the hundredth time in a few short minutes Ollie found himself wishing Dinah would hurry up and get out of the shower and come and rescue him from the kid. "Bat's had better have some answers for us today." he grumbled as he hoisted the struggling child back into his arms and headed out of the room.**

**"No wonder you bitch about it when I feed Lian full of lollies. " he muttered as he headed down the hall with the squirming boy..he would _never_, _ever _ply the little girl with sweets again...frowning over the obvious torture he must have put his ex ward through every time he'd given the little girl the treats before she and her father left to go home after their occasional visits.**

**He headed down to the basement area where the training equipment they used was housed..he knew he'd need to keep a close eye on the boy here..but he figured he might be able to distract the kid by throwing him on the treadmill or the mini tramp Mia used for some of her exercises...Anything that would keep the boy occupied until Dinah was able to save him.**

**He plonked the boy down on the tramp. "There ya go kiddo..bounce away." he said..smiling happily as the little boy giggled at the springyness under his feet.**

**Ollie watched as the little boy gingerly bounced on the tramp testing it out..before delightedly beginning to engage in the activity with more and more exuberance by the minute. "Ya like that huh?" Ollie said to himself..pleased he'd found something to keep the boy occupied that apparently delighted him so much.**

**Hearing his cell phone ring Ollie pulled it out of his pants pocket..checking the number and on recognizing it, eagerly flipped it open..walking a short distance away from the laughing child and turning his back so he could concentrate on the call.**

**"Bats...what have ya got for me?" he asked anxiously.**

**"Not a lot that's of benefit I'm afraid." a deep voice replied.**

**Ollie frowned. "Why do I feel like I _really_ don't want to hear this?" he asked.**

**"The information I have is really no information at all." Batman replied a little cryptically.**

**"Just give it to me straight will ya..when's this nightmare going to end?..'Cause I gotta tell ya I can't take much more of this"**

**"For the moment it's not...Dick found absolutely nothing at the wharehouse that was of any benefit to the investigation..and my contact with Zatanna revealed that she has little idea of anyone who would be likely to be able to cause the issues we're facing...She also said it would be very unlikely to be able to undo what's been done without knowing the spell that was used..at least not without some risk to the boy's welfare... She is however investigating all possibilities in order to find alternative solutions."**

**"Damn!..I knew I wouldn't want to hear that..You've got know idea what I'm facing here Bat's...no idea at all..this kid..he's chaos and mayhem combined..I've faced super villians that were easier to keep under control, I swear he's somehow related to Bart Allen..he doesn't stay still for two sec..." a load clang and a scream stopped the discussion instantly..Ollie spun around suddenly aware that he hadn't heard the boy for a few moments..that situation had just changed as the little boy sat crying loudly on the floor holding his foot tightly...Ollie dropped the cell phone and sprinted towards the wailing child..realizing the boy had somehow managed to lift one of the smaller weights that sat on the floor near the weight bench..dropping it on his foot in the process.**

**He knelt beside the little boy and attempted to inspect his little foot whilst drawing him into his arms comfortingly at the some time..already a vivid blue black welt had begun to form across the top of thechild's foot..the little boy's cries eased a little and he looked up at Ollie with big tear filled eye's "Hurts Boss man.' he said sadly..before beginning to cry softy again.**

**Ollie scooped him up.."I know buddy..I know it does." the Archer muttered..feeling a strange sensation of emotion form in his throat at the sound of the little boy's whimpers.**

**Ollie rapidly headed out of the basement heading quickly towards the kitchen to grab an ice pack from out of the freezer..Calling for Dinah as he went...feeling like the lowest form of life on earth for allowing the boy to get hurt under his watch.**

**Batman who had been listening on the other end of the phone, scowled at the sounds that reached his ears..it seemed that whenever he spoke to Oliver on the phone the boy was crying….no wonder the child had grown into such a messed up teenager..it was a wonder the boy had even survived a childhood with the Emerald Archer he thought, as he hung up the phone deciding he would call back later to find out if the child had recovered from whatever disaster had befallen him this time, and wondering briefly where Dinah was.**

**end 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

**Dinah felt bad, she knew she had over reacted a little to the situation..She had known as soon as she looked at Ollie's distressed face when she had finished lecturing him about the stupidity of turning his back on a small child in a room that held as many danger's as Ollie's basement did...that he was already beating himself up over the same thing..**

**She had expected him to come back at her angry tirade with the characteristic hot headed emotional response that the Archer was renowned for..Not the look of remorse and guilt that had flooded over the man's face making her instantly regret her angry and emotive response. Ollie hadn't _intended_ to hurt the boy, that wasn't a thought that even crossed her mind..the man was just careless that was all..he had a tendency to get locked in his own world and not see what was happening around him. **

**But Dinah also knew carelessness had once before lead to Roy's being hurt...he may have been older at the time, and it may have not have been the same as dropping a weight on his foot..but he'd been hurt never the less and Dinah had no idea how long Roy would be stuck in the young body he was now trapped in...someone had to look out for him...still, she wished she had been a little more tactful than she had been.**

**Now that things had calmed down, and a trip to the emergency clinic up the road had revealed the little boy's foot was just bruised and swollen..not broken as she had feared, she couldn't help feeling bad about her harsh words. It was blatantly obvious that Ollie cared for the boy..he'd refused to leave the boy's side, even when the precautionary x-rays needed to be taken, the whole time he had held the boy close and whispered words of reassurance Dinah believed were not only to comfort Roy..but to comfort himself as well.**

**Now she stood quietly in the doorway, watching as thearcher sat beside the little boy who had fallen into and exhausted sleep. Ollie held one of the boy's tiny hands in his large one...his thumb gently caressing the back of the tiny appendage.**

**"You okay?...You want a coffee or something?" she asked as she moved further into the room to stand beside him.**

**If Ollie heard the question, he didn't acknowledge it..he remained deep in thought for a moment before looking up at her. "It's weird seeing him like this..so damn vulnerable...I'm just beginning to know how he musta felt." he said softly.**

**"Roy?"**

**"Yeah...you know, when he first got Lian...when he first realised how breakable they are..I mean there's no way he'd _ever _have let this happen to his kid."**

**Dinah smiled reassuringly and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Don't you worry..Roy's made his share of mistakes with Lian too." she replied.**

**Ollie looked surprised. "_Really_?..But he's so good with her...I mean I alway's wondered where he got his parenting skills, 'cause he sure as heck didn't get them from me..I don't know how the hell he's been doing this by himself for five years when I can't even get things right for two day's." he said..his voice beginning to sound strained.**

**Dinah chuckled softly. "Let me tell you a little secret or two..Roy didn't just fall instantly into the role of great Dad, he had to a lot to learn, and he's made mistakes...I've lost count of the phone calls I've gotten over the years..especially when Lian was a toddler, everything from 'help Dinah she's eaten a bug, what do I do?' to, she's got a bead stuck up her nose and I can't get it out!..I takes time to learn to develop the skills to be a parent...and taking on a thirteen year old counts for very little when your faced with a three year old, there _is_ no comparison."**

**Ollie looked back at the boy. "Well I was hoping I wouldn't need the time to learn..I kinda hoped this would be over with quick..But after what Bats said today it's looking like it could be awhile..." He paused for a moment suddenly remembering something. "Aww damn..I forgot I didn't hang up the phone when I was talking to the pointy eared rodent..he's probably been flexing that detective mind of his all day trying to figure out what I did to the kid _this _time...he's gonna be so smug...so 'I am so much the better parent'.. it's gonna be laughable." Ollie said in irritation.**

**"I'm sure he won't think like that Ollie...Bruce would understand..." the little boy stirred in his sleep and Dinah lowered her voice. "Maybe we should talk outside so we don't wake him, she whispered.**

**"What?..And leave him _alone_?..I don't think so!" Ollie replied.**

**"Just while he has a nap..."**

**"You have _no _idea how much trouble he can get into...I'm not taking _my _eye's off him for a second!" Ollie said seriously, wondering if Dinah had lost her mind.**

**Dinah suppressed a smile..maybe there was hope for the Archer yet. "Ollie I know I said you needed to keep a closer watch on him..but that's not quite what I meant." she paused for a moment to look around the room, noting all the things the little boy could get into..Ollie was justified in worrying, the boy couldn't be left alone in this room. "Why's he in your room anyway..why not just put him back into the room he stays in when he comes to visit you as his adult self..that faces the living room and we could see if he was to open the door to..."**

**"We couldn't put him in there..not when we first brought him home..You should see the crap the boy has in there. I was always gonna put in a weapons safe or something for him to lock his gear in when he stay's but I haven't gotten around to it yet...He's got gear in there that I've never even seen before..I didn't want the kid zapping himself with a neuro blaster thingy or some other such do hicky." Ollie replied cutting off Dinah's words.**

**Dinah smiled to herself..she could just imagine the sorts of weaponry Roy carted with him everywhere he went.."Well from what Bruce has told us we still don't know if this situation is going to last a month or a year..either way we need to get ourselves more organised. This place needs to be child proofed a lot more than it is. We also need to tell Lian whats happened..she's a smart little thing I'm sure she'll take it all in her stride..I've left her with Bruce and Alfred so I'll organize to pick her up tomorrow. We'll also need to go shopping and pick up a few things we'll need for him." she said quietly..lowering her voice yet again as the little boy sighed and rolled over, curling up into a ball but staying asleep.**

**"Like what?. Mia already bought him some clothes before she was called into this Titans thing she's on." Ollie whispered, reaching out to lay his hand gently on the boy's shoulder.**

**"He needs more than clothes Ollie..I think we need to clear out Roy's room and make it safe and get some sort of monitor in it so we know when he wakes up..we don't want to be faced with any more early morning fridge raids..and toy's, he needs toy's to keep him occupied..throwing him on the mini tramp in the gym just won't do."**

**Ollie's face lit up..this was a plan he could deal with, anything that meant keeping this kid busy was worth pursuing. "Toys..yeah that's a great idea...Something electronic, with buttons and lights, and it'll hafta make a noise..preferably a bang or a zap, even better if it shoots some kinda fake laser beam or something..The kid likes that kinda crap...well he does as an adult anyway." he said enthusiastically.**

**"Well that's what we'll do then..We'll sit down tonight and work out exactly what we need to do, then get started on organising that room." Dinah said..It wasn't a perfect solution, the only perfect solution would be to find out how to change Roy back and do it..but seeing as that wasn't happening anytime soon this would have to do in the meantime.**

**end 6**


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Lian stood looking equally as fascinated by the little boy who sat at the kitchen table as he did of her..Her Uncle Bruce had told her what had happened, and she understood..but hearing it and seeing it was to different things.

The boy smiled and held out a chewed on slice of apple in offering to the little girl "Be-la-sana" he said.

Lian smiled broadly. "No thank you...you can eat it Da..." she replied pausing for a moment before looking at Dinah confused. "What do I call him?..I can't call him Daddy he's even _littler _than I am." she asked puzzled.

"Well..that's a good point sweetheart...I guess you can call him whatever you'd like to call him." Dinah replied, hoping fervently that Lian didn't choose to name the boy after one of the many cartoon characters the little girl loved or some other equally embarrassing childish nickname.

Lian turned back to watch the boy who had now scrambled down off the chair he was on and was standing in front of her staring up at her..pleased he'd found another child to play with.

She thought carefully for a moment.."You call him Boyo..so I will too." she declared.

Dinah knelt down beside the children. "That's a great idea honey...Boyo it is then." she placed a hand on Roy's arm. "Now Boyo..this is Lian." she said..introducing the little boy to the girl who would one day be his daughter, briefly considering the oddity of the situation.

"Lian." the boy repeated, still grinning happily.

"Hi Boyo..." the little girl said, before looking up at Dinah and smiling again. "Well at least he didn't get bashded up by the bad guy this time!" she said happily.

Dinah couldn't help but feel amazed by how well the child had taken the events in her stride..but then again the little girl had seen a lot in her young life..she'd seen her father beaten numerous times, as well as a myriad of other injuries too numerous to name including his near death from bullet wounds to the chest...being turned back into a child was probably a relief compared to the variety of possibilities that could have eventuated.

"Well sweetheart..we should get ready, you and I are going shopping...Hopefully Uncle Ollie has been able to convince your Uncle Bruce to join in his plans as well." She said as she stood up and reached for both children's hands.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce had no idea why he had agreed to this..When Dinah called he had agreed to bring Lian to Star City himself because he had wanted to follow up on certain aspects of the investigation that he had discussed with Dick after the young man had returned from his inspection of the wharehouse..he would have sent the young acrobat in his place except Nightwing was now locked in the middle of a case of his own involving an illegal arms shipment that had been discovered in Bludhaven.

Yes he had agreed to bring Lian..and he had actually enjoyed spending time with the little girl, not that he'd admit that to anyone..but he hadn't however agreed to this. Not that his not agreeing had mattered to Oliver Queen..no the man had simply _presumed _Bruce would agree and for some reason that was now beyond him, Bruce hadn't protested loudly enough.

"Haven't you got enough all ready?" he asked as the bearded Archer threw another box in the trolly he was pushing.

Ollie looked at the other man "C'mon Brucey boy..get into the spirit of things.._Look_ at him he's happy as all get out, probably never even seen a toy store before. " Ollie said as he ruffled the little boy's hair.

The child who was perched on the Archers hip looked up and offered a characteristic grin, his green eyes sparkling happily, before looking back down at the box he had been desperately trying to break in to...Bruce noted with mild amusement that the box contained a toy archery set, complete with plastic bow and a quiver full of suction cup arrows.

"Isn't he a little young for that? Wouldn't a set of construction blocks or something simular have been a better idea?" Bruce asked as he watched the boy begin to bite the end of the box..attempting to open it with his teeth.

"Nonsense..never to young to start learning, and _blocks_? How boring do ya wanna get?." Ollie replied..taking the box from the little boy and placing it on the counter. He then began to remove the other boxes from the trolly..putting some of them next the original box, before fishing around in his pockets for his wallet. "Here..take him.' he said handing the boy to Bruce, before turning back to the toys. "I'll pay for this stuff and I'll meet you two at the diner we passed on..."

"You want _me _to take _him _and go..."

"Yeah..get him somthin to eat..some french fries or something that kids like...And _don't _take your eyes off him..Oh and _don't _get him _nothin _with sugar in it. Oh yeah and no banana, he hates banana..."

"Why don't _I _pay for those toy's and _you _take him to the diner?" Bruce asked, frowning as he struggled to get the boy to stop hanging upside down and sit upright.

Ollie winked and elbowed Bruce playfully.."What? You aren't worried you can't meet the challenge of looking after one little kid for a few minutes are you?...I thought you could do just about anything you put your mind too." the Archer baited.

Bruce scowled his best Bat scowl at the other man. "There's no point in engaging in useless banter with a man who feeds a little child hot chile and allows him to run free in their gym resulting in said child hurting himself...I'm _certain _I can manage a little better than _that_." he retorted, turning his back on the Archer and walking away.

"Arrogant ass!" Ollie mumbled to himself as he turned back and continued placing the rest of the toy's on the counter.

end part 7


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Sitting the little boy down, Bruce slid into the booth beside him and picked up the menu that lay on the table, he perused it for a few moments, pausing to grab the boy by the back of his shirt and pull him off the table as he attempted to climb over it. "You have to learn to sit still." Bruce said firmly.

The boy looked at him carefully. "Where's Bossman?" he asked.

"Bos..._Oliver _will be here shortlyBruce replied, keeping one hand on the boy's shoulder to make sure he didn't attempt any further table climbing.

"Oliver?."

"Yes, his name is Oliver, not Bossman..though I'm sure the later name is feeding his already over inflated ego." Bruce replied.

The little boy struggled against the hand on his shoulder for a minute, before giving up and sitting still..he looked back up at Bruce. "I'm hungry man." he said.

"Bruce..my name is Bruce..not man." The dark haired man replied firmly.

"I'm hungry Bruce."

Bruce signalled to a waitress who approached the table.

"What can I get ya?" the woman asked..then spotting Roy peaking around Bruce from the other side she added "Well hello there cutey."

Ignoring the irritation he felt at the way the waitress was chomping on gum as she spoke, Bruce ordered. "He'll have milk..plain not flavoured..and french fries...maybe some fish sticks as well... Nothing for me just yet, I'll wait until my friend arrives before I order."

"No probs hon." the woman said as she scribbled the order down..then walked away.

"Bruce..I want to go home now." the boy said.

Bruce cocked an eyebrow, not only on realising the sentence was the longest he'd heard the boy say since he had first laid eyes on him..but because they'd only just ordered. "I thought you said you were hungry?"

"Yes."

"Well, then we'll eat first, wait for Oliver and then we'll go back..."

"Back to Anisehi?" the little boy asked, his green eyes gleaming hopefully.

Bruce looked at the boy in puzzlement, realizing the word was Navajo.."Anisehi?..I don't understand?"

The little boy stood on the seat and placed his hands on Bruce's cheeks to turn his head towards him. "Home..to Anisehi..Raymond." he said carefully, intent on making sure Bruce understood.

Bruce resisted to urge to remove the boy's hands from his face..realising that whatever the child was saying seemed to be of great importance to him..He searched back through his memory trying to piece together what he had known about Harper's early history, finally finding one piece of information that seemed to make sense. "Raymond?..Raymond Begay?...Brave Bow?" he asked to confirm his suspicions.

The little boy's face lit up with a relieved small. "Yes Anisehi." he said happily, dropping his hands to Bruce's shoulders.

Bruce frowned slightly..of course the child would want to go back to the only home he could really remember..It had to be confusing for the boy to suddenly find himself living with what really amounted to a bunch of complete strangers to his young mind. He sat deep in thought for a moment, trying to work out the best way to explain the situation. "Raymond..Anisehi isn't able to look after you at the moment..he has asked Oliver to take care of you for awhile."

The boy looked disappointed, his green eyes clouding with confusion. "Soon?"

"Yes soon..Soon you'll be able to go home." Bruce replied, unable to think of a better response.

The answer seemed to satisfy the boy, who smiled a little and nodded before sitting back down..Just as the waitress arrived with the milk that Bruce had ordered. "Here ya go tiger..I'll bring your fish sticks out soon." she said, before walking away again.

"I like fish sticks." the boy declared.

Bruce found himself smiling slightly in spite of himself. "Well I'm glad that you do." he replied.

Roy knelt on the seat and reached towards the milk in front of him, he stumbled slightly and clumsily knocked the glass over..gasping in surprise as cold milk poured over the table and ran over the edges, flooding over one leg of Bruce's trousers and dripping onto the seat and floor.

Bruce dived out of the booth and swatted at his soaked trousers...grabbing all the napkins off the table and dabbing uselessly at the milk. He looked desperately towards the counter of the diner to see if he could catch the waitresses attention..the woman was deep in conversation with another woman..quite oblivious to what was happening around her.

"You got wet Bruce." Roy declared..before bursting into delighted laughter.

Bruce was sure he could hear a devilish tone to the childs laughter...he was certain the boy had knocked the milk over on purpose..a child or not, this was still Harper he was dealing with. "Wait there." he grumbled, scowling at the boy..feeling a small amount of satisfaction as the childs laughter faded away as the little boy absorbed the angry scowl...He stomped off towards the waitress..becoming irritated as he stood waiting for her to finish talking. He eventually was able to gain the woman's attention and explained the situation..requesting a cloth to dry his pants with and waiting tolerantly as she walked away, then returned with the item and a mop and bucket, which she headed towards the table with.

Bruce wiped down his pants as best he could, before returning to the table where the waitress was finishing cleaning up..He stopped dead as he approached..looking around the booth then bending to look under the table. "Where is he?" he asked..an element of concern creeping into his voice.

"Who?" the woman replied, chomping on her gum.

"The boy..the child I was looking after." Bruce elaborated..as the concern turned to worry.

"Well ya couldn't have been looking after him too well..he wasn't here when I came to clean the mess up." The woman replied, turning back to the table and continuing to wipe it down totally unfazed by Bruce's obvious concern with the situation.

Bruce swallowed..breathing deeply to push the concern away so he could concentrate on finding the boy..He carefully looked around the diner..then out the door to the busy street outside..it was peak hour and people milled shoulder to shoulder on the crowded sidewalk..the sudden realization that the little boy could be somehow lost in that crowd made his eye's widen and his heart rate increase as he raced towards the doorway.

end 8


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

Roy carefully looked at the rows of glasses that were lined up on the shelf above the counter..After studying them for a while he decided they were too high up to reach, and he didn't know where they kept the milk here anyway, so he would just have to go back and sit down and wait until someone else could get him another drink to replace the one he'd split.

He limped back around to the front of the counter, frowning at the pain in his little foot that was still sore from the weight he'd dropped on it the previous day, and wandered back over to the booth he had been sitting at earlier, scrambling back up onto the seat, pleased that the milky mess had been cleaned up. He sat quietly for a few minutes..then stood up and looked around for Bruce wondering were the big man had gone..After a moment he sat back down deciding Bruce must have gone to get that replacement glass of milk he wanted.

He sat quietly, smiling at the occasional person that walked past and glanced his way..afer a while the waiting was beginning to become tedious and Roy was starting to wonder if Bruce was ever coming back when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey little guy!"

Roy jumped to his feet on the seat and smiled broadly..his big green eyes flashing happily. "Bossman...Oliver." he chirruped excitedly.

Ollie dumped the bags and boxes he was struggling to carry on to the seat opposite the child, and reached out to grab him as the little boy scrambled along the seat and launched himself into the Archers arms. Ollie grinned at the boys joyful greeting and the little arms that wrapped around his neck, tightly hugging him. "I missed you too kiddo." He said, giving the little boy's ribs a playful poke and delighting in the giggle that bubbled forth from the boy.

Sliding into the seat with the little boy still in his arms Ollie frowned as a slow realization dawned on him. "Where's Bruce?" he asked.

Roy smiled happily."Gone." he replied helpfully.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce's normally stoic facade was beginning to slip slightly as he continued to search the crowded stores and sidewalk near the diner..How could one little boy move so fast?..How could he not have seen him leave the diner? The boy would have had to walk right past him to get outside...Bruce found himself listening out for the sounds of car horns or the squeal of brakes that would signal that his fear the child would somehow make it out onto the road had become a reality...His mind had been racing through all the possibilities of what could happen if the boy wasn't found quickly..but he put all those thoughts from his mindto concentrate on the task at hand.

"Excuse me..have you seen a little boy about three years old..with red hair and a green t-shirt. He's..." Bruce's voice trailed off as the woman he was asking shook her head negatively and continued walking.

He was beginning to realize much to his annoyance that he might be in over his head here..tracking down criminals and villains was more up his alley..but little boy's lost in busy city streets?..This was out of his league and he reluctantly had to admit he needed help... He pulled out his cell phone, flipped it open and dialled a number...drawing a deep breath to push down the feeling of concern that threatened to rise as he waited for the call to be answered.

"Queen speaking."

"Oliver...we have a problem." Bruce replied, running a nervous hand through his hair as he scanned the crowd for signs of the little boy.

"_We _have a problem?" Ollie asked.

"Yes..the boy..The boy is the problem."

"The boy?...Nah he's no problem..he's a good kid." the Archer replied jovially.

Bruce frowned at the amusement that Ollie's voice seemed to hold. "I'm serious Ollie...the boy's missing!" he said firmly.

There was a momentary silence on the other end of the line.."You lost the kid?" Ollie replied.

Bruce couldn't quite place the emotion he heard in the Archers voice. "_I _didn't lose him...He spilt milk everywhere and I had to go get some help to clean it up...I told him to wait for me and he didn't.._I _didn't lose him, _he _lost himself." Bruce explained..frowning again as he waited for the Archer to explode.

"Kids don't lose themselves..I toldja not to take your eyes off him!" came the indignant reply.

Bruce drew a deep breath.."We don't have time for this..he's lost, anything could have happened to him..Someone could have taken him or he could get run over.._anything_." Bruce said.

"Alright alright..meet me at the diner and we'll work out what to do next.' Ollie said.

Bruce closed the phone and shoved it back in his pocket as he headed towards the diner taking large determined steps and looking around as he walked for a little head of red hair.

Ollie put his cell phone down and sniggered slightly..reaching down to ruffle the boy's hair.."No harm done kiddo..you're safe and sound..and I've got one up on the big bad Bat." he said, chuckling wickedly at the thought of how much he could pay Bruce out with this little bit of knowledge.

end 9


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

"You did what?"

"He lost him!" Ollie replied, trying hard to keep the delight from his voice..it was nice to see someone else on the receiving end of Dinah's wrath for a change he thought as he shuffled the little boy from one hip to the other..the child looked on in wide eyed wonderment as Dinah continued to angrily reprove the men .

"Shut up Ollie..I wasn't talking to you." Dinah replied angrily as she stood in front of the two men..her hands on her hip."You lost him?.._You _the almighty Batman, couldn't even keep your eye on one little boy!" she added, looking angrily at Bruce.

Bruce kept his tone low and confident as he replied. "I did not _lose _him..In fact he was never _lost, _he was always in the diner..."

"Yes, but you didn't _know _he was there..In fact you walked out and left him by himself." Ollie chimed in happily.

"I can't believe the two of you!..This isn't a joke Oliver Queen..he could have wandered outside and got lost or hurt..How could you have let this happen!" Dinah demanded turning back to face the Archer who now looked shocked rather than smug.

"Me!..How'd this come back at me?.._I _didn't lose him.._he _did." Ollie replied, wondering why the conversation had suddenly backfired on him.

"Yes but he was your responsibility, not Bruce's.._You _know how quick he is..you...Ohh just give him to me..it's about time you learned to grow up Ollie, what if we can't find a way to change him back?..What then Ollie? Have you really thought about that? Have you?...What's going to happen to him then if you don't learn to be more responsible and stop acting like a damned irresponsible teenager?." Dinah fired the questions at the Archer as she removed the little boy from his arms and cuddled him to her.

"I'm trying damn it! Hell this wasn't even my fault!" Ollie replied as he gave the other man an angry glare, his voice increasing in volume with each word he said. "Do you _really _think I haven't thought of what's gonna happen if we can't undo this? Of course I have!..Damn it I know I stuffed up the first time round and I sure as heck don't..."

"Bossman."

Ollie's angry voice trailed off at the sound of the little boy's frightened voice..The childs green eyes locked on his face, wide and full of concern..unable to understand the situation that was happening around him."It's okay buddy..no more yelling..see everyone is happy." the archer said, drawing a deep breath and plastering a fake smile on his face before reaching out to ruffle the little boy's hair.

The three adults stood quietly for a moment. "I'll put him down for a nap." Dinah said, her voice calmer. "_We'll _talk later." she added ominously as she walked away.

Ollie looked at Bruce. "Now look at what you've done..Not only is the poor kid upset, but Dinah's pissed with me again as well." he said huffily.

"Look what _I've _done!..You're the one that took such delight in telling her what happened!" Bruce replied.

Ollie ran a hand through his hair, "Well it wasn't supposed to go like _that_." he said.

"I'll bet it wasn't!" Bruce growled.

Ollie headed towards the kitchen, waving a hand dismissivly as he went. "It's all right for you..you can just get on a plane and go back the that belfry you call a home..I'm stuck with her, I'm gonna get a lecture whether I like it or not." he grumbled.

"Well I think we should both forget the complaining and just be damned glad that the boy's all right..A lecture from Dinah is the least of our worries compared to the other things that could have happened." Bruce replied..he had to admit he did feel guilty for what had happened, and no matter how much he had ducked and dived he felt responsible for the trouble the Archer now faced..Bruce wouldn't wish an angry Dinah on anyone..not even this irritating Archer.

Ollie paused, and turned back to look at the other man. "Yeah...you're right..We were lucky, _really _lucky." he replied..when Bruce put it that way it cast a whole new light on things..Dinah could yell away..the boy was safe, that was the most important thing.

end 10


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

Ollie leaned back in the sofa and propped his feet up on the coffee table..The past two weeks had been nothing short of exhausting..he couldn't remember pushing his mind and body this hard in many months..Sure the heroing business had intense moments, but it was usually confined to a few day's and nights of solid physical and mental work during a fight or a case, with time to unwind afterwards. But this was different it was unrelenting and constant..not only was there the pressure of trying to find a solution to the problem of a certain adult ex sidekick being reduced to near toddlerhood..but the level of alertness it required to deal with the boy's antics was nothing short of extreme in Ollie's view point any way.

Ollie had to wonder whether there was actually something wrong with the boy or not..maybe he was hyperactive or something he thought..that would definitely explain a lot of things about the man the boy would one day become..He'd expressed that concern to Dinah, but she'd just rolled her eye's and told him to get over it.."welcome to the real world" she had said..He still couldn't quite understand what she had meant by that..Surely it was obvious that it wasn't normal for a kid to wake up at the break of dawn _every _day..just like it wasn't normal for the boy to scream the place down and throw himself on the floor yelling like a banshee and spinning himself in circles whilst kicking his little legs in an impressive impersonation of a rap artist, all because he's been refused a second helping of icecream.

Yet looking at the child now as he happily sat on the floor reading the picture books Connor had bought him on his return from his case with Kyle, you'd never know it was the same little boy that just an hour ago had refused to have his bath and spent a good half hour crying and hanging onto the doorframe, his little fingers locked viselike..almost impossible to pry off..and once Ollie and Connor combined had been able to get him into the bathroom he'd thrown himself yet again on the floor and proceeded to lay there yelling and banging the back of his head on the ground. Maybe he had some sort of dual personality disorder..that and a dash of ADHD would certainly explain a lot of things...All Ollie could say was that he was glad Lian hadn't taken after her father..Roy would never know how lucky he was in that respect, he'd never know how tough it was haveing to deal with a kid like him.

The doorbell rang, cutting into Ollie's thought's and he rose to go answer it..wondering briefly who it could be..it wouldn't be Dinah..she had her own key now and she wouldn't be back for another couple of hours anyway..she'd taken Lian to buy clothes...What was it with woman and clothes?..Between Dinah, Lian and Mia it seemed someone was alway's trying on some new outfit, and whether he liked it or not Ollie was expected to tell them how great they looked..even if he thought they looked like a bag lady..he'd learnt to lie well, something he needed to teach Connor to do better he thought as he answered the door.

"Sheesh..I shoulda known you lot would turn up sometime!" he grumbled as he let his unexpected visitors in.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world." Wally replied as he walked inside, followed closely by Dick and Garth.

"He's not a frikin freak show, you know." Ollie grumbled as the men filed in.

"C'mon Ollie..we don't know how long this will last, it's an opportunity that can't be missed..Do you know what Roy would do if it was one of u..." Wally's voice trailed off and his eye's widened as Roy walked from the living room to see where Ollie had gone.

The little boy walked over to the Emerald Archer, and wrapped his arms around Ollie's leg..staring suspiciously at the visitors for a moment before his eyes settled on Dick.. a spark of recognition flickered in the child's eyes as he remembered seeing the acrobat when he had visited Gotham two weeks earlier..His face brightened as a smile formed on his lips. "Hi." he chirped.

"Shit!" Wally said.

Ollie placed a hand over the little boy's mouth to stifle the response that was about to come from the child.

"Watch what you say..he repeats everything he hears." Dick said as he squatted down in front of the boy..amused to see the t-shirt the boy was wearing had a Bat emblem emblazoned across it.

"He's going to love it when he finds out you made him wear that!" Garth said, giving a chuckle.

"I don't _make_ him wear it..he likes it, it's his favourite shirt..though I wish Mia hadda bought him something else, she's got a warped sense of humour that girl." Ollie muttered. "Are the three of you going to stand in the doorway or are ya gonna come in?" he snapped.

Dick held his hands out to beckon the child to him, and the little boy easily walked into his arms to be scooped up and carried into the living room.

"This is way weird!" Wally muttered as he followed behind.

"That's an understatement." Garth replied.

After they were all settled in the living room Ollie headed to the kitchen. "I'll make a pot of coffee..Watch him while I'm gone..and I _mean_ watch him..I don't want any repeats of last week." Ollie said..pausing to look at Dick and add "I bet your old man never toldya he lost the kid on me?"

The three younger men all turned to face Ollie at once."Batman lost Roy?" they all asked incredulously at the same time.

Their shocked looks pleased Ollie no end.."Yep..You'll hafta make sure you ask him about it when you see him next." he said smugly. "Anyway..I'll be back in a few minutes..don't take your eyes off him..and don't pis..I mean don't make him angry..kids got a set of lungs on him like you wouldn't believe..not to mention a set of teeth that he ain't afraid to use." the archer added before he disappeared into the kitchen.

"Batman lost him?" Wally mumbled again, shocked.

Dick smiled wickedly. "That's a story I'mgoing towant to hear." he said, as he sat on the sofa with the little boy still in his arms.

"I bet that's one story he'll love hearing when he gets turned back." Garth replied, sitting on the arm of the sofa and reaching a hand out to run over the little boy's soft red hair. "This is incredible!" he added amazed.

Wally had disappeared for a few seconds, reappearing in front of the others, a camera now in his hands. "We've got to get a record of this...Harper's not gonna believe it if we don't have the physical proof to wave under his nose." he said as he snapped a couple of photo's.

The little boy blinked at the sudden flash of light, then grinned "More?" he asked happily.

Garth chuckled. "Mr photogenic..even at three..It's almost a shame to change him back, I like him better like this." he joked.

"Well that wish might be granted yet." Dick replied seriously.

Wally lowered the camera. "Come on Dick..they'll find the guy that did this and we'll just make him change him back, that's all." the speedster replied.

"I wish it was that simple Wally..but it's a lot more complicated than that. Not only do we not have any idea who the guy that did this is, but even when we find him we need to be sure he can change him back safely..that he's not going to make things worse or refuse to cooperate." Dick said as he released the little boy who was desperately trying to wriggle off his lap and climb to the ground.

"You mean he really could be stuck like this for good?" Wally asked shocked..he honestly hadn't thought that this could be permanent..that had never been something that he had even considered..he looked at the camera, suddenly feeling ashamed of treating the situation so lightly, then glanced over at the little boy who was busy pushing buttons on the television remote control..he couldn't even begin to imagine that his friend might stay like this forever..the entire concept seemed too unbelievable to accept.

end 11


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

Ollie winced at the sound of the bedroom door opening but didn't open his eye's..desperately trying to soak a up little more of the relaxed dream like state he was in..The patter of two sets of little feet on the floor sounded, and he suppressed a grin..He was sure Dinah had put the two little mischief makers up to this..He felt the bed give a little as a small body climbed up and scrambled towards him..A gentle hand began stroking the top of his head and he knew without even looking that Lian was sitting beside him, the little girl amazed him, she was bright as a button and gentle and compassionate..it seemed impossible to Ollie that she could possible share DNA with the little boy who suddenly leapt on to the bed and began a vicious attack of eye gouging in an attempt to prise his eyelids open.

"Alright..alright I'm awake you little ruffian!" The archer said as he suddenly sat bolt upright and pulled both children into a hug, before tickling the boy's ribs soundly..laughing at the squeals of surprise that came from the child.

"He's a bully sometimes." Lian said frowning.

"He can be that all right." Ollie replied releasing the little boy and pulling the little girl back in to another hug and kissing her cheek "Not like my little princess." he added.

Lian smiled broadly. "My Daddy used to call me that." she said, as she leaned against Ollie's side, watching as Roy began jumping up and down on the bed...Her smile faded and she turned sad eye's towards Ollie's face. "I miss my Daddy...I mean I miss him being big."

Ollie hugged the little girl tighter. "I know you do honey..And we're trying real hard to get him back the way he was." he replied.

"But when you make him big again..then I'm gonna miss him being little." Lian added confused..she was really starting to like having 'Boyo' around..he was naughty sometimes, but he was a lot of fun and she found trying to think of him as a smaller version of her Dad was just too confusing..to her they were like two different people.

Ollie sighed, this was becoming so much more complicated than he initially thought it was going to be..it had been almost a month now and there was still no sign of them being any closed to finding a solution to the problem..and the longer things stayed this way, the more difficult things became...not just for Lian, but for everyone else as well..Having Dinah nearby had become almost a necessity for him...yes Connor an Mia were there..but they had their own lives to live and were frequently absent..which meant he and Dinah were together most of the time..and that in itself posed problems, he had always been and always would be undeniably in love with the woman..he regretted completely and utterly the times he had failed her and let her down and would give anything to undo the hurt he had caused her..it was becoming more and more difficult to have her so close..yet not be able to completely relax around her.

"I know it's hard sweetheart..no matter what happens it's going to take a lot of getting used to..But we're all in this together, and we'll all need to help each other learn to deal with what ever happens..As long as we stick together everything will be okay in the long..."

Ollie broke off as a little body came hurtling towards him, slamming into his chest and giggling madly before turning his attention to Lian, knocking her backwards and wrestling with her boisterously.

Both children erupted into squeals and laughter as they rolled around on the bed for a moment, until Lian managed to roll the boy off her and knelt over him tickling him, and laughing louder as the boy squirmed and giggled breathlessly trying to wriggle out of her grasp.

"This time _I _get to be the boss of the tickle attack!" she said proudly as she released him..Her father had always had the upper hand when it came to tickle attacks, but for once it was her turn to rule at the game.

Ollie laughed and jumped out of bed, scooping a child under each arm and headed for the kitchen with the giggling pair. "Breakfast time you two little hooligans!" he declared happily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I just don't think it was a good idea Dinah, that's all" Ollie said as he ran an agitated hand through his hair.

Dinah smiled, she was nothing short of amazed be the way Ollie had begun to change..in only a month he had become much less blase about things and a whole lot more switched on then she had _ever _seen him be before..she had to wonder how long this sudden surge of maturity would last. "Ollie..they'll be fine, Mia and Connor won't let anything happen to them, you know that..Roy's left Lian with them heaps of times and nothing's _ever _gone wrong." she said reassuringly.

"That was Lian... Lian could almost look after herself, she's such a bright little kid..but Roy?..He's the one I'm worried about..hell that kid could give Clark a run for his money, not even super speed and super vision could keep up with that boy at times." the Archer replied still looking worried..he knew it was a bad idea to let Connor and Mia take the kids out for lunch..he should have gone with them, that's what he should have done..but he hadn't thought about that at the time, he mentally cursed his stupidity, even if he had been outvoted he should have stuck to his guns and refused to let them go.

"They'll be fine." Dinah repeated.

"What if they're not?..What if he gets lost again or something?" Ollie worried again.

"Ollie!..Stop worrying!" Dinah replied looking up at him,giving in to the urge to give the archer a reassuring hug.

Ollie looked down at her..their eye's locking for a moment..aware of the sparks of desire that instantly flashed between them..his heart beat increased and a warm flush of emotion flooded through him...he resisted the urge to wrap his arms around her waist and draw her closer..swallowing nervously as he looked at her.."Um..this is really not a good idea." he whispered hoarsely.

Dinah who had felt the same sudden rush of emotions as she looked into the archers eyes, mentally scolded herself for being so foolish..she knew how easy it could be to fall into the trap of loving this man again..of opening her heart to more hurt. She stepped back."You're right I'm sorry..I didn't think." she replied a little breathlessly as she attempted to get her own racing heart to slow down...her mind registering surprise that Ollie hadn't simply attempted to take advantage of the obvious physical attraction that still surged between them.

"'S'okay." Ollie mumbled..mentally cursing himself for _not _taking advantage of the obvious physicall attraction that still surged between them. "But what if something does go wrong?" he asked, quickly putting the subject back on track.

"Then both Connor and Mia have cell phone's that they know how to use...I'm sure we'd hear from them if something happened...Now stop worrying you big oaf and go and make some coffee..I think could use a cup and I _know _you can." Dinah said, laughing at the archers one mindedness.

end 12


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

Mia couldn't believe their luck..there was only a dozen customers in the popular burger franchise..and the kids had the play area that was attached to the building completely to themselves..Usually the place was packed with kids..but the fact that they'd arrived a hour before the usual lunchtime rush may have been the reason for the quietness of the place.

"This is very child friendly." Connor commented as he stood beside the young woman as they waited for the couple in front of them to be served, watching the children playing happily through the large glass partition that separated the dining area from the play area.

Mia resisted rolling her eyes."It's supposed to be Connor..it's designed for kids..They make their money by hooking the kids in with frilly advertisements, then the kids pester their parents to bring them here." she explained.

"Ahh yes..that's right, I remember Roy telling me once about the strength of 'pester power'...A very clever marketing tactic." Connor replied.

Mia looked back over her shoulder at the children.."He's so adorable at this age..I'm going to have a lot of fun with this when he get's back to normal" she said, smiling.

"_If _he gets back to normal" Connor replied.

"Oh c'mon Connor..not you too, it's bad enough having Ollie being all negative about it..It'll happen..ole Bats will figure out a way eventually, you just have to be positive..and enjoy the ride while it lasts." Mia replied confidently.

Both young adults turned back the counter to order as the other couple moved away. "Two of your kids meals..."

"EVERYBODY GET TO THE BACK AND SIT DOWN ON THE FLOOR!"

Mia and Connor whirled around to see two armed men wearing balaclava's walking in the door..People screamed and began to rush towards the back of the room, one woman froze, her eyes widening in terror as she stared at the two men.

"MOVE!" one man yelled again, sending the woman scurrying to obey.

One of the men had headed into the kitchen and rounded up the staff that were there, bringing them out and marching them over to join the others.

Mia and Connor had complied with the instructions and were now sitting quietly amongst the other customers..both of them looking for an opportunity to make a move that would allow them to gain the upper hand in the situation...There _was _none, and they both realised any false move could result in someone being shot or killed..neither of them were willing to take that sort of risk.

The men stood together for a moment..whispering something and nodding towards the group of terrified hostages.

"You..Come with me!." One of the men said..nodding to Mia.

Mia rose and moved towards the man obediently..all the while her body tensed, looking and hoping to find the opening she needed..but with the other man's gun trained on the other people she found there was nothing she could do except comply.

The gun man marched her towards the cash registers and pulled a bag out of his pocket. "Fill it!" he ordered, keeping the gun trained on the young woman.

Mia began to comply, stealing glances towards Connor..hoping he could come up with a plan, but knowing for now there was nothing they could do but wait..and obey.

Connor breathed deeply..keeping himself calm and controlled, his senses alert for the slightest opportunity he could see..he looked towards the play area, feeling relieved that both children seemed to be oblivious to the drama happening inside.

Mia emptied the first cash register and moved to the second one..She attempted to open it, but it appeared to be locked.

"Hurry up!" the man demanded..he stepped towards her and grabbed her by the hair, pressing the gun to her head.

"I can't open it." Mia replied.

"Try again." the man snarled.

Connor's eye's widened..not at the gun that was shoved against Mia..but at the little boy who now stood watching the scene being enacted out between Mia and the second gun man..The little boy's eye's widened as he watched the man grab Mia's hair...his little face set into an angry and determined scowl as he headed through the doorway and back inside.

Connor wanted to call out to the boy..he wanted to run over and scoop him up and take him out of harms way..but all he could do was watch in horror as the child headed towards Mia and the other gun man..His horror doubled as Lian suddenly became alert to what was happening and followed the little boy.

Neither gunman was aware of what was happening..the one facing Connor had his back to the children..and the other was standing side on, concentrating on Mia..And as the children got closer Connor doubted he could see them over the top of the counter anyway.

"Get the damn thing open!" the second gunman shouted as he gave Mia's hair a vicious shake..causing her to grunt involuntarily in pain.

All of the sudden the man let out a scream, he slammed the gun in his hand down into the little red head that had attached itself firmly to the back of his leg with little teeth that seemed entirely too sharp to be human...The little boy fell to the floor momentarily before latching onto the mans calf muscle in a similar manner..at the same time as Lian rushed forward and slammed her head into the mans back..knocking the gun from his grasp..Within seconds Mia had the man face down on the floor, her knee in the centre of his back, and his arms cruelly twisted behind him. She glanced across relieved to see Connor had been able to take advantage of the distraction the childrens attack had provided and had the other gunman disarmed and secured as well.

"Are you okay Aunty Mia?" Lian asked concerned.

"I'm fine kiddo, I..oh shit.." Mia's voice trailed of as she saw the blood that trickled down the side of The little boy's face from where he had been struck with the gun.

The boy smiled broadly at Mia and patted her hair, then reached down to give the gunman a resounding slap on the back of the head. "Bad man." he declared, following through with another slap, before turning on his heel and running back towards the play area, intent on returning to his earlier game.

end part 13


	14. Chapter 14

Ollie hung up the phone and flopped down into the sofa, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees before placing his head in his hands and closing his eyes..he had momentarily forgotten any worries he had over Connor and Mia taking the children out to lunch..The news he had just received pushed all other thoughts from his mind.

"Ollie?" Dinah asked gently as she sank into the chair beside him, she had known who was on the phone, and could guess from the parts of the conversation she had heard that the news wasn't what they'd hoped to hear.

"It's not going to happen Pretty Bird...That's it, it's all over." the Archer said, refusing to look up.

Dinah placed an arm across his shoulders in comfort. "What did he say Ollie?..There has to be a way?..We can't give up!."

"Ollie shook his head, sighing deeply before sitting back and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her against him and resting his cheek on her head. "Bruce found him..He found the guy that did this to Roy...He's dead Dinah!"

Dinah gasped and moved to look into the Archers eyes. "What?..How?"

"They think he killed himself..apparently the guys been loony for years." Ollie replied.

"Well that doesn't mean we won't find a way to change him back..If it was magic then eventually Zatanna might be able to ..."

"No you don't understand..Bruce has already spoken to Zee and she can't change it..Not now, not after what they've leaned about this guy..He didn't _just_ use magic Pretty Bird..He was some sort of Meta..he had the power to delve into peoples subconsciousness and create some sort of illusions from their memories..."

"But what happened to Roy..that isn't an illusion."

"I know..This guy..he's spent years learning to use magic to enhance his powers..until he could create realities, not just illusions..Zee can't change it with magic because it wasn't just magic that caused it."

Dinah stared at the blonde bowman..her mind desperately trying to comprehend what she had just heard. "No" she whispered.

They sat in silence, arms wrapped around each other for a long time..each trying to come to terms with the news. Eventually Ollie swallowed and looked at her. "What are we gonna do?..Shit..two little kids under the age of six..and I stuffed things up so badly the first time around I..." he paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. "I don't want to fail the kid this time...I can't."

Dinah sat up straighter and placed a hand on his cheek, looking into his eyes and seeing the uncertainty and fear in them. "You won't..I know you won't, you've learnt a lot over the years Ollie and just the sheer fact alone that you can admit that you failed the first time will keep you from making the same mistake again...Besides, you were on your own then..but you aren't now."

Ollie watched her silently for a moment..his mind still reeling...he drew a deep calming breath and released it slowly. "You're right I'm not alone..I can do this.._we _can do this." he said firmly..attempting to reassure himself of that fact.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uncle Ollie!..Uncle Ollie!...We beated the bad guys..Boyo bited one and I banged him with my head." Lian's voice, shrill and piercing with excitement came flooding into the living room as the front door was opened.

"What!" Dinah cried as she leapt to her feet, catching the excited child as she leapt towards her.

"What's going on?" Ollie asked as Connor walked into the room behind the little girl.

"Well Dad..it's kind of a long story." he said.

Ollie's mouth dropped open as Mia entered the room..holding Roy in her arms..Ollie noticed the drops of blood that stained the little boys shirt..then he spotted a shaved patch of hair and what appeared to be stitches on the boy's head..He moved quickly to take the child from Mia..inspecting the wound carefully. "What the hell happened?..And there had better be a damned good explanation!." he growled.

"Well there is actually..you're _never_ going to believe what went down." Mia replied as she launched into details of their unexpected adventures that afternoon.

"That's it..He's never leaving this house again..NEVER!" Ollie yelled after listening to the explanation.

The little boy in his arms jumped at his voice. "Bossman?" he said in a concerned voice.

"Ollie..don't you think you're going a little overboard?" Dinah asked calmly, as she reached out a hand to gently stroke the boy's cheek reassuringly..

"Overboard! He has two stitches in his head!..Two of them!..That's more than half his age for god's sake!" The Archer replied agitatedly.

"Dad I know it seems bad but..."

"Seem's bad! Connor it _is _bad..They could have been killed...They're only little kids and either one of them ..or both of them, might not be here now...Did ya even think about that?"

"Of course we did Ollie..Damn it I haven't stopped thinking about it all afternoon...We couldn't predict what happened, it was a freak thing..I mean what sorts of idiots rob a burger joint anyway when there's a frigin bank only three doors down?" Mia replied.

Ollie turned his back on the other three adults and looked down at the little boy who looked back up at him, his big green eyes radiating the confusion the archers reaction was causing him. "They coulda been killed." Ollie repeated, his voice quiet and full of the concern.

"But they weren't..and this sort of thing will probably never happen again..It's been a shock Ollie..I know you're worried, but try to calm down..They're fine, their okay..._And _you should be proud of them." Dinah said as she stood up and walked over behind the Archer to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Bited the bad guy's Bossman..see." the little boy said as he opened his moth and pointed to his teeth.

Ollie allowed himself a small chuckle. "Yeah..I guess there aren't many three and five year olds that would be willing to take on an armed man...Wait till I rub _that _one into Bat's smug face." he turned back towards the other's. "They're something special aren't they!" he declared, letting go of the fear and anger that had caused his agitated demeanour and relaxing.

"You can say that again..I figure all you need to do is dress them in matching costumes..stick a bow in their hands and call them the Little Arrow's..they'd make great sidekicks." Mia said, laughing at her own joke.

"Not funny Mia..not funny at all." Ollie grumbled half heartedly...kissing the boy's forehead and lowering him to the ground. "You..and.. you." he said, pointing to each of the children. "Are gonna get the biggest bowl of icecream you've ever received in your young lives." he finished..chuckling happily as Lian wriggled out of Dinah's arms and ran into the kitchen, cheering happily...followed closely by one happy little red headed boy.

**I would say the end...but it won't be! (only for a little while)I'll be periodically updateing this with smaller parts in the furure..After all Roy has to meet Donna yet, and attend the JLA Christmas party, and spend the weekend with Bruce and Alfred, and Dick needs a shot at babysittig, and...well you get the idea! THANKS FOR READING.**


End file.
